


Wedding Cup [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Approving Families, Audio Format: Streaming, Disapproving Family, Glóin's A+ Parenting, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would have your comment on the seating arrangements, Glóin wrote above a drawing of Erebor’s reception hall where he’d crowded dozens of long tables with dwarves and set a small table labelled Thranduil three back from the head table, a deliberate taunt.</p><p>Story written by smilebackwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Cup [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wedding Cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245885) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



Cover art by :[FlukeOfFate](http://flukeoffate.deviantart.com/art/Swing-Kiss-Color-1-426595210)

**Length:**

23 minutes, 2 seconds

**Music:**

"Four Doors to Elfland" by Emerald Rose, from Archives of Ages to Come

**Streaming:**

**Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 23 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Wedding%20Cup,%20by%20smilebackwards.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (23 MB):**

[Here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011422.zip)  



End file.
